


Drink Now Talk Never

by Ambercreek



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Gen, Post-Canon, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Jack Cooper wasn’t the one to drink away his problems.But It’s been one long week.





	

Jack Cooper wasn’t the one to drink away his problems.

But It’s been one long week. Dying for something to wash everything down.

The bar-lounge was dingy but it served its purpose. It provided the alcohol, a jukebox for anyone who cares to play some music, and semi-comfortable couches.

Jack downs another shot, throat coating in the amber liquid, only stinging slightly as it goes down.

“Someone's had a hard day.” A voice calls, taking a seat on the barstool next to the man. The pilot sees from the corner of his eyes who it is and allows a small smile to tug at the corner of his mouth.

“Good to see you too, Barker.”

“Hey kid, don’t give me that sarcasm.” They both laugh. Jack looks down at his still empty glass in his hands. Barker could see the sadness in his eyes. Been there ever since he got back from Typhon.

Barker unscrews the cap of his flask and downs some of the homemade moonshine. Giving a ‘pop’ as he pulls it away from his lips.

“Want some?” The man jesters the flask to the pilot who responded with raising his hand to decline it.

“Sorry, but I like what they have here.” Barker gives him a mock shook look before he spills out into more giggles.

He caps the flask again, sliding it into the pocket in his jumpsuit. Eyes cast down on the wood of the bar. Finger tracing along the grooves.

“That was a nice speech you gave back there, BT really must be proud.” Jack tenses up at the mention of the Titan’s name, heat coiling around his ribs.

“Yeah.” He replies. The bartender does another round, filling up Jack’s glass once more. He doesn’t drink it instantly this time, instead, he looks into the liquor as if it holds the answers.

Barker has seen that look before, it was the same look he remembers on himself after his wife had left him, his daughters death. Those things drove him to drink - to still drink. He’s tried many times to stop but he knows he can’t stop. This is the one thing that’s keeping him alive, helping silence the screaming in his skull.

He really doesn’t want that to happen to anyone else.

Barker slings an arm around the pilot's shoulder and tugs him close. Grinning from ear to ear.

“Jack don't worry, we are gonna get BT, I promise.” Barker hopes he sounds convincing, even around all his slurred words.

“I know.”

“Look I think you’ve had enough.” The EX-IMC snatches the drink from Jack’s hands before drinking it all. Slamming the glass onto the table.

“Get some sleep, you look like you need it.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Jack attempts to stand up. Legs feeling like noodles as he tries to keep his balance. Staggering before he got the right footing.

“Take care kid.” He waves the other off as he leaves the bar-lounge. Barker scoots up from his seat.

He’s had enough for the night too.

**Author's Note:**

> Dark respawn show me the forbidden friendship between jack and barker.


End file.
